The present invention relates to frequency generators and oscillators and more specifically to random frequency generators.
Prior art random frequency generators rely upon random frequency sources such as a pseudo-random binary sequence (PRBS) generator, or sampling the output of a pseudo-random number generator or an unstable oscillator. Still other prior art random frequency generators include sampling an artificial noise source such as shot noise from a reverse-biased junction. Additional methods of generating random frequencies exist but each of the prior art methods ultimately have at least some level of order to them. This level of order results in a not fully random frequency output.